A Single Flower
by ch0c0celery
Summary: Blue's first day of high school is hell all because of a certain green-eyed guy. But he's not as bad as he seems, maybe something else will develop? Oldrivalshipping by Yuriko


_OKay so this is my first story so it might be really bad and it may seemed rushed. Um... Reviews are always nice, it doesn't matter if it's nice or not, I like all reviews O: and I don't own Pokemon so enjoy my first fanfict. _

_

* * *

_

It all started on a winter day when I first meet him

It was a cold winter day, and the jacket I wore didn't seem to be warm enough, as the winter wind blew and I could feel the warmth inside my body instantly vanish. It was the first day of school for me and I felt not of happiness or of horror, it was of nothing. A few months before school was actually to begin, I got into a car accident and was charged into the hospital for the next few months. Now here I was, 3 months later about to start my high school experience.

_Ding Dong Ding Dong_ sounded the first bell. This woke me up from my daze and I quickened my pace. As I got closer to the school gates, I could feel the other students staring right at me. When I reached the school gates, I heard a few screams and all of a sudden a loud crash and I landed on the ground.

"Are you okay?"

I examined the person that had just crashed into me. He had a very tall figure with messy brown hair that didn't seem to want to control itself, a tidy uniform and the prettiest green eyes I've ever seen. He got up and shook the snow off of his uniform, it looked as if he was going to help me up but instead he looked at his watch and winced away into the school building.

There I was sitting on the cold ground, dumbfounded by the actions of the boy wanting to yell all the bad curses I knew at him, when the second bell rang.

"Crap! I'm gonna be late!" and I stormed off into the building finding my next class.

When I arrived in the classroom, the teacher had an angry expression on his face, and I could feel the eyes of my classmates staring straight at me.  
"Ah…. Ms. Blue, it's nice to meet you, but you know you are 5 minutes late, AND today is your first day at this school. This isn't a very good first impression of you for me," nagged the teacher. I silently curse the fact that the teacher was a pain in the ass and that today was starting off rough. The teacher sighed and looked towards the class.

"This is the new student Blue, because of personal reasons; she was not able to attend three months of school. I want everyone to make her feel comfortable. Now Blue, please take a seat next to Green Oak."

I looked to see the person that the teacher was pointing to and discovered that he was the jerk that ran into me this morning. He seemed to feel the glares that I was giving him and looked at me with those green eyes that memorized me. I silently started towards my seat and slammed my stuff onto the desk. The teacher obviously didn't care much, and started his lesson again, I turned around to tell _Green _off but found him sleeping on his desk. I decided not to bother him and pay attention the lesson, but I found it hard to stop staring at his sleeping face. He was actually a pretty good looking guy, and before I knew it I found myself taking a picture of his sleeping face.

"Blue! What are you doing?" screeched the teacher as I felt the class's stares at me once again.

"Oh Nothing you know, enjoying the scenery, taking pictures, all that stuff"

The teacher looked like he was about to blow, when all of sudden Green stood up right next to me.

"Sensei, you got the equation wrong." And with that said he went back to dreamland. The class seemed to settle down the instant he spoke.

Flustered at this comment, the teacher turned his attention away from me. I didn't know if he did that to help me or if the teacher really did get the equation wrong, but I was thankful to him. After the dramatic morning, it was finally lunch. I just wanted to get away from anymore possible attention, so I fled to the roof. When I arrived, I notice a certain brown-haired guy lying on the ground. He noticed me and started to head towards the door, before he could, I stopped him by trying to start a conversation with him.

"Where's your lunch?"

"…."

"Hey! I'm talking to you!"

"…"

I decide to give up trying to start a decent conversation with him, so I plotted myself down on the ground. As I was about to eat I heard someone's stomach growl, I looked at Green's direction to notice that his face was red with embarrassment. I giggled at this sight, but felt sorry for him, so I nudged him to sit right next to me.

"Here," I said as I gave him a piece of my lunch. At first he refused it not wanting any part of my sympathy act, and then he accepted it as I kept urging him to take it. It was a few moments of awkward silence afterwards.

"I don't eat lunch because it's too much of a hassle," stated Green.

I laughed a bit, causing him to look at me.

"Okay how about from now on we share my lunch together,"

"…. That would be nice"

Afterwards we had a whole lot of conversations, well me doing most of the talking. It seemed as if the whole day was starting to become better just by talking to Green. He even apologized for bumping into me in the morning. As it seemed that Green and I were just starting to get over the past events of the morning, the bells rang. We slowly rose up from our spots and dashed out the door and into our class.

NORMAL POV

As they rushed into the class, a single yellow flower blossomed from the ground where they sat. Maybe this was the start of something, that they didn't even know themselves.


End file.
